1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus. The invention particularly relates to a flat-panel display device including pixels that are arranged two-dimensionally in a matrix and have electro-optic devices; and also to an electronic apparatus including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the field of display devices for displaying images, a flat-panel, light-emitting display device has been spreading rapidly. In such a light-emitting display, pixels (pixel circuits) having devices of a light-emitting type (light-emitting devices) as electro-optic devices are arranged in a matrix. A known light-emitting device is an EL (Electro Luminescence) device that uses the phenomenon of light emission in response to the application of an electric field to an organic thin film. An organic EL device is an electro-optic device of a so-called current-driven type, and the emission luminance thereof varies depending on the value of the current flowing through the device.
An organic EL display device having organic EL devices as electro-optic devices have the following characteristics. That is, an organic EL device can be driven at a voltage not more than 10 V, and its power consumption is thus small. Because an organic EL device is a light-emitting device, an organic EL display device has higher image visibility as compared with a liquid crystal display that displays an image by controlling the intensity of light from a light source for each pixel using liquid crystals. Further, an organic EL display device does not require an illuminating member such as a backlight, so can be readily reduced in weight and thickness. In addition, because an organic EL device has an extremely high response speed of several microseconds or so, no afterimage occurs at the time of displaying a moving image.
Meanwhile, it is generally known that the luminance efficiency of an organic EL device decreases in proportion to the light-emission amount and the light-emission time. In a display device including such organic EL devices, when, like time display, a fixed image pattern is repeatedly displayed in a specific display area on the display screen, the organic EL devices in the specific display area degrade more quickly as compared with organic EL devices in other display areas.
The degraded organic EL devices in the specific display area have relatively lower luminance than organic EL devices in other display areas. As a result, the specific display area is recognized as unevenness in luminance. That is, when, for example, a fixed image pattern is repeatedly displayed in a specific display area on the display screen, some display portion in the specific display area is recognized as permanent unevenness in luminance, causing so-called burn-in.
To solve the burn-in problem has been the most important issue for organic EL display devices and other light-emitting display devices. In related art, for the purpose of correcting burn-in from a signal processing perspective, dummy pixels that do not contribute to image display are provided outside a pixel array portion (display area), and the degradation of the luminance of the dummy pixels is detected so as to correct burn-in based on the detection results (see, e.g., JP-A-2007-156044).